


In the dark and out of harm

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic, Drift Side Effects, Early Mornings, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton riapre gli occhi, riluttante, rotolandosi con uno sforzo titanico verso il centro del letto, e si accorge di due cose. La prima è che l’altra metà del letto è vuota, che non è una vera sorpresa; la seconda è che sta piovendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark and out of harm

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _pioggia d'estate_ @ [COW-T 3.5](maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68243.html) (#teamArtémis ftw). È ambientata circa sei mesi dopo la chiusura della Breccia, che avviene il 12 gennaio, e non segue il canon della novellizzazione because of reasons.
> 
> Titolo @ _Summertime_ \- My Chemical Romance.

Newton apre gli occhi. Non si sveglia lentamente, non si rigira nel letto, non si stiracchia un po’ prima di tornare nel mondo dei vivi, apre semplicemente gli occhi, di colpo, e poi li richiude con un lamento appena la sveglia lo informa con i suoi numeri sfocati che sono le cinque e tre quarti.   
  
Il suo ritmo circadiano non è mai stato particolarmente regolare – tipo, per niente – ma era appena riuscito a spegnere le sinapsi dopo quarantanove ore di veglia e stava dormendo _così bene_ , Cristo, non c’è un motivo al mondo perché debba svegliarsi proprio all’alba.   
  
Okay, non proprio.   
  
Riapre gli occhi, riluttante, rotolandosi con uno sforzo titanico verso il centro del letto, e si accorge di due cose. La prima è che l’altra metà del letto è vuota, che non è una vera sorpresa; la seconda è che sta piovendo.   
  
Non dovrebbe esserlo neanche questa, visto che sono _in Inghilterra_ , ma dopo un mese senza neanche una goccia d’acqua nell’estate più torrida dell’ultimo mezzo secolo stava iniziando a pensare che tutta la storia della nebbia e degli acquazzoni perenni fosse solo una trovata pubblicitaria.   
  
Urrà per gli stereotipi che si confermano veritieri.   
  
Un po’ meno urrà per il letto vuoto.   
  
Newt sospira, e si schiaccia il cuscino di Hermann in faccia. Darebbe _qualsiasi cosa_ per potersi girare dall’atra parte e rimettersi a dormire, ma no, no, il suo cervello non funziona così, sente già gli ingranaggi rimettersi in moto incuranti del suo profondo, viscerale desiderio di tornare nel mondo dei sogni per almeno un’altra dozzina di ore, e sa che ogni tentativo di riaddormentarsi _ora_ porterebbe solo a tanta frustrazione e provette rotte più in là nella giornata. Tanto vale strisciare fuori dal letto e andare a fare cose costruttive.   
  
Si districa dalle lenzuola e si siede con una smorfia, massaggiando distrattamente l’eco di una fitta al ginocchio. Prima di Hermann – prima del Drift – aveva sempre avuto un debole per i temporali estivi; adesso, con le giunture che protestano come mai prima d’ora e il fantasma di un dolore sordo alla coscia, non riesce più ad apprezzarli come una volta.   
  
Oh be’, ci sono prezzi peggiori da pagare per la salvezza dell’umanità.   
  
Cerca gli occhiali a tentoni sul comodino e li inforca sbadigliando e cerca la maglia a tentoni ai piedi del letto e rinuncia quando non la trova, dandola per dispersa tra le lenzuola o sotto il materasso a riempirsi di polvere. È ancora abbastanza caldo da poter girare per casa in mutande, comunque – è ancora abbastanza caldo che persino _Hermann_ , la sera prima, aveva abbandonato il pigiama per scaldarsi usando lui come sua coperta personale.   
  
Newt è sempre pronto a sacrificarsi per una causa superiore, ed è anche per questo che è deluso dalla sua sveglia in solitario. Riuscire a far dormire quel ghiacciolo umano senza il suo orrendo pigiama è un’occasione che capita una volta nella vita.   
  
Barcolla in corridoio e giù per le scale sbattendo contro più spigoli di quanto sarebbe necessario, il suo corpo ancora troppo intorpidito dal sonno per stare al passo col suo cervello, poi entra ciondolando in salotto. I suoi vaghi propositi di caffeina vengono messi da parte non appena nota Hermann davanti alla finestra aperta, una tazza di tè in mano e una maglia dei Clash sopra i suoi pantaloni di cotone.   
  
«Credevo fosse finita sotto al letto,» mormora, appoggiandogli il mento su una spalla mentre lo abbraccia mollemente alla vita. C’è qualche problema di altezza, ma tra la postura tremenda di Hermann e la sua determinazione ad essere un koala alla fine la posizione è piuttosto comoda.   
  
«Mh?» dice Hermann, distratto, rilassandosi impercettibilmente contro il suo petto invece di sobbalzare e tirargli una bastonata negli stinchi, perché sono circa sei mesi che prendersi di sorpresa è diventato fattivamente impossibile. Prezzi peggiori, eccetera eccetera.   
  
«La maglia,» risponde, con un mezzo sorriso, e Hermann si acciglia e abbassa gli occhi verso il proprio petto.   
  
«Oh,» dice, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della sua scelta di guardaroba per la mattinata, e arrossisce in maniera adorabile. «Perdonami, non mi ero accorto di –»   
  
«Ti sta bene,» lo interrompe Newt, perché è vero. Hermann è maglioni informi e giacche di due taglie più grandi e Newt non lo cambierebbe per tutti gli organi di kaiju al mondo, ma con la sua maglia sembra di dieci anni più giovane, più _morbido_ , e gli sta… bene. «Te la regalo.»   
  
«…oh,» dice Hermann, più piano. In un altro momento, in altre circostanze, avrebbe potuto fare storie; avrebbe fatto una smorfia e detto quanto poco gli interessavano regali del genere, e sarebbe stata tutta una scusa, e Newton gli avrebbe urlato di farsi una dannata cultura oppure di ridarla indietro, se proprio gli faceva tanto schifo, e sarebbe stato solo per non dirgli _la portavo quando il mondo si è fermato a guardare il Golden Gate Bridge cadere_ , e alla fine lui se ne sarebbe andato urlando e Hermann l’avrebbe insultato per tutta la strada per poi tenersi la maglia, ma adesso è tutto superfluo. Anziché digrignare i denti e insultare i suoi gusti musicali posa cautamente la tazza di tè sul davanzale della finestra, e con altrettanta cautela appoggia le braccia sulle sue, avvolte attorno ai propri fianchi, e si lascia andare ancora un poco finché non si sta quasi reggendo soltanto su di lui.   
  
Newt fa un piccolo verso contento dal fondo della gola e appoggia una tempia sul suo collo, guardando fuori dalla finestra in silenzio. I lampioni in strada sono spenti ma con l’alba nascosta dietro una fitta coltre di nubi c’è luce appena per distinguere il profilo scuro di auto e case ancora addormentate, e la pioggia scende insistente in grasse gocce limpide che scivolano imperterrite lungo i vetri ed entrano insolenti dalla finestra aperta, colando dal davanzale fino al pavimento. Newton ha sempre avuto un debole per la pioggia e Hermann non l’ha mai sopportata, ma l’odore di terra bagnata li avvolge entrambi come una coperta rassicurante, e nessuno dei due ha davvero voglia di chiudere la finestra e lasciarlo fuori.   
  
Newt chiude gli occhi e preme le labbra contro il collo di Hermann, perdendosi nel ticchettio ritmico della pioggia e nel suo profumo di gesso e di pulito. Tutt’a un tratto la possibilità di tornare a dormire non sembra più così distante. «Vieni a letto,» soffia, sentendolo rabbrividire appena sotto la propria bocca.   
  
«Sto bene,» sbotta Hermann, piccato come ogni volta che qualcuno osa insinuare che non è in grado di fare qualcosa per colpa della gamba. «Ti assicuro che _non ho bisogno_ di stendermi e che –»   
  
«Vieni a letto,» ripete lentamente, nella maniera che _sa_ irritare terribilmente Hermann, «perché sono le sei ed è il nostro dannato giorno libero e per una volta volevo svegliarti con un pompino, ma quando ho aperto gli occhi il letto era _vuoto_.»   
  
« _Oh_ ,» dice Hermann, senza fiato, voltando appena il capo per guardarlo in faccia, e Newton sorride contro l’attaccatura della sua mandibola.   
  
« _E_ perché quella tua gamba del cavolo sta facendo male anche a me,» ammette. «Ma se vuoi restare qui a guardare la pioggia, prego, non –»   
  
Con tutto che lo conosce da più di dieci anni ed è stato nella sua testa, Newton ogni tanto si scorda di quanto _veloce_ possa essere Hermann. Non che si lamenti, per carità, mentre si volta e gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia come se volesse farselo direttamente sul pavimento del salotto.   
  
Che, okay, Newt non è _affatto_ contrario all’idea, ma per il momento: letto. Forse riuscirà persino a riprendere sonno, alla fine.   
  
La finestra resta aperta, ma nessuno dei due se ne preoccupa.


End file.
